What the Hair?!/Transcript
Corona Castle. Rapunzel and Pascal are playing hide and seek. ---- Rapunzel: Boo! Pascal: Aah! ----'' Pascal falls off his perch and Rapunzel giggles. Pascal then gets up and scurries down the corridor passing Rapunzel's parents and Eugene. Rapunzel follows after hugging her parent and kissing Eugene on the cheek.'' Corona Castle. Rapunzel's room. Rapunzel enters the room looking for Pascal when she sees a mysterious figure standing near her window. The figure turns and reveals herself to be Mother Gothel. ---- Gothel: Hello, Rapunzel. ---- The figure turns and reveals to be Mother Gothel. ---- Gothel: Did you think I was gone forever? What's the matter, dear? Aren't you happy to see your mummy? ---- T''he black rocks burst through the ground in Rapunzel's room as her hair starts to glow.'' ---- Gothel: And look! Your hair has returned! Ooh, isn't that wonderful? Come now, dear. Let's get back to your tower, where you will be safe and secure. Rapunzel! ---- Corona Castle. Rapunzel's room. We see Rapunzel wake up from that nightmare. Outside. King Frederic and Queen Arianna are at the table eating breakfast. ---- Queen Arianna: Fred? King Frederic: Huh? Queen Arianna: You haven't touched your food. King Frederic: No, no, I-I've touched it. I moved my eggs from here to here, you see? Hm. Queen Arianna: Oh, sweetheart, it's been nearly a week. Just talk to her. King Frederic: You do recall my last conversation with Rapunzel didn't go quite as I had hoped? Queen Arianna: Uh, Fred, you confined her to the walls of Corona under martial law. If that's a daddy-daughter conversation, I would hate to see what a talking-to is. King Frederic: Just because it was a difficult choice, doesn't mean it wasn't the right one. ---- Corona Castle. Rapunzel's room. Cassandra and Rapunzel are talking. ---- Rapunzel: Come on, Cass! Those dreams are trying to tell me something! Ever since that night- Cassandra: Shh! Raps, I told you, we can't tell anyone about that night. Rapunzel: Um. I think the secret's pretty much out. Cassandra: Yeah, yeah, everyone knows the hair's back, but if anyone knew I'' was the one who snuck you out when it happened, I would be sent to a convent. Literally, a convent. '''Rapunzel:' Well, I have to tell Eugene. Cassandra: No, no, no, no, no. As far as he knows, you just woke up that morning with long hair. Rapunzel: But Eugene is my boyfriend! We tell each other everything! Cassandra: I know this is a lot to ask, but I can't risk it. Please, don't tell Eugene. Eugene: Tell Eugene what? Oh, come on, you guys keeping secrets? Rapunzel: It's not really a secret, Eugene, it's more like a... sensitive situation. Eugene: Sensit- S- Ha! Sensitive? And you think Cassandra's gonna help? Blondie, I've met glaciers with more warmth and compassion. And move faster, she's slow. Rapunzel, it's me, Eugene. Whatever's going on you can tell me. Rapunzel: I know I can, it's- Cassandra: I don't trust you! You have a big mouth. Eugene: I do not. Name one time I blew a secret. ----'Flashback:' Corona Castle. Rapunzel was giving a gift to her mother. ---- Eugene: It's a scarf! ---- Corona Castle. Outside. Some dignitaries were leaving. ---- Eugene: Thanks, this was fun! And to think we were dreading it, right? ---- Corona Castle. Cassandra was holding plates when Eugene jumped up her causing her to drop the plates. ---- Eugene: Surprise! Oh, your surprise party is next week. ---- Corona Castle. Rapunzel room. ---- Eugene: I said one time! Rapunzel, you're really not gonna tell me? Rapunzel: I'm sorry. Eugene: Fine. But you should know, I have things I keep from you. Lots of things. Cassandra: Name one. Eugene: ...Pete, the guard, is terrified of mimes. Pete: Hey! They see things that aren't there. (Ulf the Mime appears holding an invisible rope, he waves) Eugene: (Running after Pete) Pete, wait! No, it was a different Pete the guard. You don't even know him. ---- The Snuggly Duckling. Eugene and Maximus enter. ---- Eugene: Ahh! There they are! A veritable cornucopia of confidants, who trust me implicitly and would gladly divulge their innermost secrets. Wait, who is this guy? Attila: That's Hook Hand's brother. Eugene: Oh, yeah? What's your name? Hook Foot? ... I gotta admit, I did not see that coming. So, where is Hook Hand, anyway? Attila: (Pointing to a Hook Hand World Tour Poster) There. Eugene: Hook Hand went on a world tour? Does no one share anything with me? No feelings, no secrets, no news? Why won't anyone open up to me? ---- Big Nose enters the place while sniffing some flowers. ---- Big Nose: Ahhh! Eugene: Big Nose! Now there's a guy who knows how to share what's on his nose- mind! Attila: Here comes loverboy with more of his romantic escapades. Eugene: Hey, are those flowers for Assunta? Am I pronouncing that correctly? How is your lady friend, anyway? Big Nose: Oh, I'm glad you asked, but perhaps this latest poem I wrote will tell you. (The others groan) I call it, Can You Keep a Secret? I Love You. Our love is like a timeless truth, It knows no tick nor tock. Our love is a big toe of honesty poking through the hole of your favorite sock. ---- Corona Castle. Outside. '' ---- '''Cassandra:' I was thinking about your hair. Maybe there's a way we can discreetly try to get some answers, just the two of us. I might know someone who can help. Rapunzel: I still think you're being unfair about Eugene. But, um, who is this friend of yours? Cassandra: His name is Varian, and he's some kind of wizard. Rapunzel: (Gasps) Wow! A real wizard? Do you think he'll have one of those pointy hats, and like, a robe and a staff and cast spells? Cassandra: No, I do not. Very little is known about Varian, and what is, isn't good. Some say he's dangerous. Rapunzel: But if we want answers, he's our best bet. Right? Cassandra: Mm-hm. Rapunzel: (Sighs) Well, sounds like we have a wizard to visit. ---- The Snuggly Duckling. Big Nose is still reciting his poem. ---- Big Nose: We keep no secrets, me and you, Our love stays fresh like the morning... dew. You see, what I really tried to do is capture the oneness of our relationship. ---- Maximus sees something and grabs Eugene to the window. ---- Eugene: Yep, oneness, got it. ---- Eugene sees Cassandra and Rapunzel are riding on a horse. ---- Big Nose: 'Cause if you can't share everything with that someone special, then maybe that someone isn't so... special. Eugene: Ha-ha! I gotta go. This has been great. You keep writin' those words down, 'cause one of these days... you'll have more of 'em. Okay, bye, everybody! ---- Eugene and Maximus leave. ---- Shorty: (snorts) Good morning! Hey, Big Nose, what's goin' on with that lady that you have? (The others groan again) ---- Cassandra and Rapunzel are riding on a horse through the forest. They arrive at a mansion. ---- Rapunzel: So, this is where Varian lives. It seems cozy, in an I-wish-I-had-said-goodbye-to-my-loved-ones-before-I-left kind of way. ---- The main door opens. Rapunzel and Cassandra enter. ---- Cassandra: Just watch your step, Raps. Come on, this way. ---- They entered a room covered in purple fog. ---- Rapunzel: It's just fog. I'm sure it's okay. ---- Suddenly, Cassandra steps on a wire without looking which sets off a booty trap. ---- Rapunzel: Fine. A booby trap! Cassandra: Raps, everything's gonna be- oh! Varian: (distorted) What do you want? ---- Cuts to darkness. Eugene arrives with Maximus at Varian's home. ---- Eugene: What are they doing? ---- Rapunzel and Cassandra are still in the room with purple fog. ---- Rapunzel: Um hi. So sorry to bother you, sir. I wanted to ask you about my hair. Because you're such a magic exp- Varian: Magic?! I do not work with magic! (Uncovers his mask; normal voice) I mean, technically, it's not magic. It's alchemy, but yeah don't don't sweat it. Rapunzel: (nervous laugh) Got it. So, what is this? Varian: Oh, it's it's a chemical compound of my own design. Thank you. See, we have a bit of a critter problem out here, and, through the miracle of modern alchemy, I have found a humane way to solve the problem. Cassandra: This is riveting, but could you get us out of here? Varian: Ha! Where is that neutralizing parti- Oh! C-Come get outta here! (laughs) I am so sorry, Your Highness. Rapunzel: "Your Highness"? Wait. You know who I am? Varian: Uh, how could I not? (laughs) Look at your hair! Ha! Your highness. (clears throat) Rapunzel: Oh, please. Just Rapunzel. Varian: Wow. Really? Okay. So, fantastical stories of your hair returning have spread throughout Corona. Yeah, people say it's magic, but personally, I don't really believe that. Now, as you have probably guessed, I am a man of science, - specifically, al- Cassandra: Alchemy. We know. Now listen, kid. We need your help, but let me make something clear. What happens here stays here, you got it? Varian: Oh, yes, this this Ah is it's very long. Oh, no, don't worry, Your High Rapunzel. I am sure that I, Varian, can unlock the mystery of your hair with the power of science! No sweat, it's just a little- (babbles) ---- Eugene and Maximus are still waiting outside. Eugene holds a clock in his hand. ---- Eugene: (groans) What is taking 'em so long? I'm goin' in! ---- Rapunzel is in the lab and can be seen singing the Healing Incantation. ---- Rapunzel: Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine. Better? Varian: Oh, yeah- No! Rapunzel: Huh that used to work. Varian: Well, silver lining: We've acquired some critical data about your hair. It no longer possesses its legendary healing power. Progress! Now let's figure out exactly what this hair is made of. This machine can analyze any substance for chemical makeup, bitopic composition, and urgu-structural integrity. - I built it myself. Rapunzel: Nice! Varian: If I'm right, this should tell us all there is know about your hair. Cassandra: Raps, are you sure you wanna - Rapunzel? Rapunzel: Let's do this. Varian: Okay! Rapunzel. Now, um, this may get a little- Rapunzel: Exciting? Varian: Um, sure! Yeah! That's a good word for it. Rapunzel: Whoa-kay! Whaaa! Whoa! Varian: And there we are! Done. Rapunzel: All right. Not super fun, but it's over. (laughs nervously) Varian: Ha! Oh, sorry. Yeah, I- I meant done with the first test. But don't worry, only 86 more to go! (machine starting up) (blade whirring) Eugene: (gasps) Blondie! Varian: Amazing! You were right, it's absolutely unbreakable! Eugene: But I'm betting you're not! Let her go! Rapunzel: Eugene! Hey! Eugene: Blondie! You're okay! You wanna tell me what's goin' on here? Rapunzel: (laughs nervously) Eugene: You know what? I don't care. I'm gettin' you outta there. Varian: Hey! You're Flynn Rider! Eugene: No. You don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life. You can't prove anything! Varian: (laughs nervously) I'm your biggest fan! See? Eugene: Hey, now! Flynn Rider, nice to be met. Varian: I used to see your wanted posters all the time! You're my hero! Eugene: Oh, well, "hero" is a bit much. Varian: I've read every single book about you! Eugene: Oh well, um, you see, that's not actually me. I just took the name from the book. Varian: Hey, hey! Remember the time you dueled that evil knight, blindfolded? Eugene: No, no, not me. Do you wanna put that down? Rapunzel: This isn't right, Cassandra. I have to tell him what's going on. Cassandra: No. Rapunzel, I want to trust you, and I trust that you trust Eugene, but I don't trust Eugene, and if I can't trust Eugene, I can't trust you, and you're just going to have to trust me. Trust me, that logic tracks. Varian: Tell me about how you took on the Earl of Camembert! Eugene: Also not me. Would someone please explain to me who this child is? Varian: I'm Varian! (glass shatters) Hot, hot, hot, hot! Eugene: Oh, come on! (rumbling) What was that trembling? Varian: Trembling? I didn't notice any trembling. Oh! Yeah! Almost forgot to get the spectrometric press! It's the only way I can read the results of the test! Flynn Rider! Wanna come with? Eugene: Oooh! No. Varian: Hey! If- If- If you come, I can show you something really special, but, um, you've got to keep it a secret. Eugene: You want to tell me a secret? Did you hear that, everyone? Varitas-V- Var- Varian: Varian! Eugene: A complete stranger wants to tell me a secret! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts